


Morally Illegal

by EMMegs



Series: 2010 drabbles [9]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Post Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a vase. Years later, he rejected the biggest deal of his life for a preservation of friendship. Besides he was aiming for nothing less than it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morally Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the last chapter of the manga. Also is my first reaction. Originally posted on FF.net

It started with a vase. An 8 million yen vase to be exact. A vase who's 8 million yen value was put on the head of a commoner girl. A debt that needed to be paid. Said debt was diligently calculated and transcribed by a filthy rich Ohtori boy.

Who would have known that a year and a half later they plus the other 5 Host Club members would be in America? That the bond between the 7 of them would be so strong that even the vice-president would go along with the crazy idea to follow her?

–

_8 years later..._

Kyoya was once set a task: To make Haruhi his wife.

In return, he'd receive over half of Ohtori Medical Group when his father stepped down.

The problem: Tamaki. His best friend was currently engaged to the Fujioka girl – and madly in love with her to boot.

He blinked a few times as his father made the proposal. The first thought that raced into his head being,  _'How the hell will marrying Haruhi profit our family?'_ The second was,  _'Tamaki would likely kill if someone tried to take her from him. Myself included.'_

"Father," he said hesitantly, "How exactly would this benefit us?"

"She's become a very affluent lawyer. Not to mention she would make a wonderful wife for you," Yoshio replied, gazing at his youngest son over clasped fingers.

"You are aware that she's engaged to Tamaki Suoh?" Well, that and he knew for an absolute fact that Haruhi was  _not_ a corporate lawyer.

"I'm well aware of that fact. That's why I'm assigning the task to you. You can easily take her away and make her part of the Ohtori family. I have confidence in that." Kyoya's eyes narrowed just slightly, the gears in his brain running a mile a minute.

"You do have affections for the girl." It wasn't a question. And it was partly true. They were friends. He probably thought of her more like a close friend than anything more than that. He briefly had a flashback to his senior year of high school during Haruhi's farewell party right before they all had decided to study abroad in America. The short conversation he had had with Hunny.

A small smirk worked it's way onto his face at the very thought of it. He found the exact same words coming out of his mouth as he had said before, "I acknowledged her, but I'm not interested. She is a friend. I feel nothing for her past that, let alone romantically."

When the Ohtori patriarch opened his mouth again but it only took his son a split second to make the decision in his mind. "I'm sorry to say that I refuse your offer, Father. Though it is exceptional, I've found something far more precious and I have no intention of ruining it." The repetition of the words from so many years ago just let his smirk grow a little more. The added affect of the slight shock on his father's face did nothing to stop that growth.

He bowed and turned to leave but stopped and turned back, gaze piercing Yoshio as he murmured, "Besides, I'm not aiming to have part of the Ohtori Group. I'm aiming to gain  _all_ of it."

It had been one of the few times that he had refused his father's wishes. It was true, he most likely could have easily persuaded Haruhi to marry him instead of the blonde idiot. But why would he ruin what she had with his best friend? It was against his morals to do so. And the loyalty he felt toward the two of them was too strong of a bond to break.

That same Shadow King smirk lighted his face.

And it  _was_ true. He  _was_ aiming for nothing less than the entire company.


End file.
